Equivocacion
by Itsuzeru
Summary: Anna se equivoca al escojer la manera de resolver un problema y es Yoh quien pagara las consecuencias (no soy buena con los summarys, mejor entren y lean, reviews please )


La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, las personas buscaban un refugio, no había gente en las calles, solo el…

Caminaba lentamente, por una larga y desierta calle, con algo de pereza, su pelo castaño escurría, sus manos se encontraban dentro de sus bolsillos haciendo figuras que ni el entendía, sus ojos negros habían perdido su brillo característico ahora parecían tristes y vacíos, en su boca ya no estaba su hermosa y típica sonrisa, ahora era sustituida por una línea inexpresiva, pero se le notaba su enorme tristeza, la lluvia no le importaba, era lo de menos, el tenia su mente muy lejos de ahí, sus pensamientos eran invadidos por ella, miles de imágenes cruzaban por su mente, recuerdos , algunos hermosos, algunos horribles, no lo dejaban en paz y todos con ella, siempre ella…

Ultimamente ella era mas fría de lo normal, lo mandaba a entrenar todo el día, cruzaba pocas palabras con el , le dolía, le dolía de una manera incomparable, pero también se sentía idiota por no poder acerársele, preguntarle que le pasaba, o la razón de portarse así con el; salir a caminar era su costumbre desde que ella había tomado esa actitud, siempre pensaba y reflexionaba cual fue su error, en que demonios se había equivocado, regresaba el tiempo un millón de veces buscando su error pero esto era en vano, no encontraba la respuesta , se sentía mal, decaído, perdido, muerto… ella era su vida y ahora que ella era así no sabia que hacer, las puerta se le cerraban y la tristeza devoraba lentamente su alma…

Comenzó a correr, a correr sin parar, a cualquier lugar , a cualquier rumbo, donde pudiera descargar su furia, su impotencia, su confusión, su frustración, su amor… en su desesperación no se dio cuenta y un camión a toda velocidad se estampo contra su cuerpo lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ahí, las personas de alrededor gritaron al ver tan terrible escena, comenzaron a acercársele al cuerpo del chico, el cual se había estampado en una pared, tenia múltiples heridas que sangraban sin parar, algunos comenzaban a murmurar, el parecía, parecía , muerto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna se encontraba mirando la lluvia, sus ojos negros y fríos miraban las gotas que caían reciamente en el patio, volteo a ver al reloj, ya era tarde, un extraño presentimiento invadía su corazón , como si algo le ubiera pasado a Yoh, pero ella casi descartaba la idea, aunque era normal que no quisiese estar en casa, ya que ella le había creado un habiente hostil a su relación con el, era de lo mas fría , lo alejaba, quería estar sola y para ella esa era la mejor forma de resolver su problema, ella tenia sus motivos y según ella lo justificaban todo, quería pensar antes de decirle eso al Yoh, estaba insegura de cómo lo tomaría el, aunque le costaba admitirlo ella tenia miedo de la reacción de su prometido sobre el tema, le temía al abandono, cuando de pronto la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se paro y fue a ver.

-Yoh que …, a eres tu enano cabezón -dijo molesta la rubia -que es lo que quieres

-Hola Anna -saludó tímidamente le chico- esta Yoh en casa?

Anna suspiro y movio su cabeza en forma de negacion, chico la miro fijamente

-Anna han tenido problemas tu y el cierto? -preguntó Manta

-No es algo que te incumba enano cabezon -dijo la Anna desviando la mirada

-Anna… dímelo por favor -suplico Manta- a Yoh se le nota a leguas que algo pasa y mas por esa extraña actitud

-A que actitud te refieres ?-dijo la rubia arqueando la ceja

-Anna , acaso no te has dado cuenta?, el a cambiado, en la escuela nunca habla, tiene los párpados mas caídos de lo común y una enormes ojeras, ya no come, ha dejado de sonreír por completo, siempre serio y pensando, pareciera que no tiene vida – dijo con tristeza el chico- además se encierra y se pone a llorar yo lo eh escuchado sollozar, asi que Anna, no me digas que no pasa nada-

Anna miro fijamente a Manta, podia notar la pena en sus ojos, ella solo desvío la mirada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, ella habia provocado todo eso?, de pronto el teléfono sonó, Anna se apresuro a contestarlo

-Buenas Noches, es familiar del señor Asakura- dijo una voz desconocida

-Si soy su prometida

Manta miraba Anna tratando de saber quien hablaba, cuando la cara de Anna cambio a una completamente en shock soltando el telefono

-Anna que pasa, -preguntaba desesperadamente Manta- dime Anna contesta

-Yoh…-decia casi susurrando la rubia

-Que le paso a Yoh -insistía el chico

Ella solo se dejo caer de rodillas , dejando que las lagrimas se le escaparan

-El…tubo un accidente, el…-decia entre sollozos- esta en coma…

CONTINUARA

Holas espero que les aya gustado, por favor alguna sugerencia critica y demas dejen reviews chao.


End file.
